1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to optical devices, in general, and more particularly to an imaging lens and imaging apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera or a video camera, having a solid-state imaging device such as a charge-coupled device (CCD), a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS), or the like, have recently widely been distributed.
A pixel integration of a solid-state imaging device has increased to increase a resolution of a camera. Also, the camera has been made small and light through a performance improvement of an imaging lens embedded in the camera. Since an imaging apparatus using a solid-state imaging device is appropriate to be small, the imaging apparatus has been applied to a mobile device such as a smartphone or the like.
In general, to secure an optical performance, a large number of lenses may be used. In this case, a camera is inappropriate to be small, light, and price-competitive. If there are a small number of lenses, the camera is appropriate in terms of price competitiveness, but an aberration correction may not be sufficient.
A thickness of a body of a smartphone has been slim, and a miniaturization of an imaging lens module used in the smartphone has been more significant. Also, as professionalisms of consumers of cameras increase, a design plan is demanded to realize a miniaturization and an optical performance appropriate for a purpose. Therefore, there is a need for a design for an imaging lens capable of securing desired performance, while also achieving a small size, low weight, and low cost.